


Didn't Mean to Wake you, but...

by MyShipSailsHere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipSailsHere/pseuds/MyShipSailsHere
Summary: Stiles can't sleep because something is on his mind. He NEEDS to tell Peter.DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to any other websites beside my own posts on Wattpad, this includes Goodreads and any other sites or apps. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.





	Didn't Mean to Wake you, but...

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by a post on Tumblr by Titsandtwosugars
> 
> I wrote this on my phone! My laptop is getting fixed. Sorry for any mistakes.

Stiles rolled over in bed to stare at Peter’s sleep slack face. 

In sleep he looked as though all the stress of the past ten years hadn't happened. More open and less cocky than he normally was. He looked adorable. Stiles loved his face no matter what he was doing. Even covered in the blood of their enemies. Which probably said something about him as a person. 

But mostly Stiles loved Peter. Had loved Peter for longer than he would admit to anyone. Longer than probably acceptable to his dad and his friends or reasonable with their past. 

They had only been dating for a few months, but laying beside him in bed after a completely mundane day, made Stiles ache to tell him. More than he had ever wanted to before. 

Not because they were dying or in the heat of passion, but just here between ridiculously expensive sheets in one of Peter’s V-necks. In their bed. Because even though he still had a dorm room, this was where he lived. Where he belonged. 

“Peter.” He whispered, barely more than a breath of his name. 

“Mmhmm.” He watched as Peter rolled toward him, eyes still closed. Barely awake. 

“Are you awake?” He raised his voice slightly, only enough to pull Peter out of sleep.

“I am now, sweetheart.” Peter’s voice was thick with sleep, but his eyes did flutter open slightly. Eyes flashing red in the dark. 

Stiles took a deep breath. “I just wanted to tell you, I love you.” He turned over to go back to sleep quickly. He didn't say it to get a response. He just needed Peter to know. Couldn't sleep without it. But a tiny part of him was afraid of what Peter would do if he kept looking at him. Would he kick him out of bed? Or just choose not to acknowledge it at all. Was this all just a fling to him? 

He closed his eyes and begged sleep to take him, so that he wouldn't keep Peter awake with the smell of his anxiety. 

\--------------  
Peter had never expected to have someone or something as good as Stiles in his life. Not after the fire. Or Laura. Maybe even before that. It's not like he was the best person prior to the fire.

He had felt the urge to be near Stiles from the beginning, when he offered him the bite. Delicate wrist pressed against his lips. Even in insanity he could tell that Stiles was special. And had wanted him. 

So, when Stiles went away to Berkeley, it made sense to get an apartment there, so he could be close just in case. Which ended up coming in handy when Stiles’ roommates were awful and he couldn't get any studying done there. 

For the first two years Stiles was at Berkeley he kept his distance, just enough to give Stiles all the college freedom he deserved. Even if smelling others on the boy's skin had made his fangs itch to drop and his wolf pushing on his mind to tear anyone that touch Stiles to piece, he still didn't push for anything more than the friendship they had established since the ghost riders.

But one day after a vicious fight, Stiles had followed him into the apartment and promptly flung himself into Peter's arms, kissing him full on. He had just saved him from being bitten by a rogue Alpha, but it wasn't the thank you Peter had expected. He knew that Stiles didn't want the bite, so it made sense to throw himself between them, before ripping out its throat for daring to go after his Stiles. But Peter had expected Stiles to distance himself. To choose Scott as his Alpha and not want anything to do with Peter.

Stiles, however, was never what he expected. Not even then.

Which is why when Stiles whispered to him in the dead of night nearly six months later, Peter wasn't sure what he needed to get out of his brilliant mind. But he did not expect a love confession. Not at all. 

He stared slack jawed at Stiles’ back. If it wasn't for his jackrabbiting heartbeat and the sour scent of anxiety wrapped around him, Peter would believe him asleep. His breaths were even and he wasn't fidgeting like he normally did when he was awake. 

It took a few minutes for Peter's brain to come back online. Stiles loved him. He had taken everything Stiles was willing to give, but he had half expected Stiles to change his mind and go back to Scott after finding a sweet co-ed that he would rather sleep with. Peter wouldn't blame him. He had a lot of baggage. And he was a murderer. And the last time he was an Alpha hadn't gone well. 

But here he was laying in bed with his sweet boy. His sweet Stiles, who loved him. 

He couldn't help but pull Stiles flush against his chest, wrapping him up in his arms tightly. Ignoring the yelp he earned with the suddenness of his movements. Instead, burying his face in the boy's neck and breathing in the sweet earthy scent of his mate. 

“I love you too, Miecyzslaw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Steter. So pretty please comment. Any feedback or love would be great!


End file.
